Dancing Flames
by afandomwhore
Summary: Caroline decides to take up Klaus' offer of that one way ticket to New Orleans, she's uncertain of what she will find there, especially since she has caught 'King' Marcel's eye and Klaus' unexpected baby soon to arrive. Love isn't meant to be smooth, but its not meant to be this rough either.
1. Chapter 1

_"Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. _  
_Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that."_

_- Martin Luther King, Jr._

**PROLOGUE**

A habit of Caroline's was biting her nails when she was nervous. She couldn't figure out why she would be nervous about seeing her boyfriend again, but the feeling couldn't push from her head. As the door clicked open, she jumped up eager to see him again. Tyler came through the door, just as she had remembered him. But he seemed so different to her now. It wasn't the fact that his skin had been darkened by the sun nor that he was more toned than before. It just didn't feel the same.

"Caroline," his smile told her he was eager to see her too. He put his hands around her waist and embraced her. Caroline could barely smile, his touch felt different, alien like. It wasn't comfort like it used to be. It just felt wrong. "I'm so glad to see you," he breathed into her hair.

She tried smiling, but her lips were tugged into a frown. He pulled away from her, his face glowing with excitement, He leaned in to kiss her, which she accepted naturally. But there was nothing. No spark, no fireworks, nothing like she imagined their reunion to be like. In the back of her mind, this confirmed something to her. He pulled away from her, still unaware of her look on her face.

"Did Klaus hurt you while I was gone, cause if he did, I will kill him," he said. "I won't let him get anywhere near you or this town," he continued to say. The rest of Tyler's voice faded from Caroline and a single line etched in her mind for weeks echoed in her thoughts.

_"He is your first love, I intend to be your last, however long it takes,"_

"Caroline," the voice was far away. "Caroline, are you ok?" She suddenly snapped back into reality. Tyler stood in front of her, his face with concern. She looked into his eyes and felt a slight pang of sadness in her chest.

"Oh Tyler," she sighed. She wrapped her hands around his, trying to avoid eye contact. "I can't so this anymore," tears threatened to fall. "I can't lie to you or myself anymore. I can't be with you anymore," Tyler was speechless. She dropped his hands and wiped the tears from her face. She turned to walk away but Tyler grabbed her wrist.

"Why?" he said. His eyes glazed over from the tears that were ready to fall. "Is there someone else?" he asked. Caroline bowed her head and nodded. He let go and let her walk away. Her hands trembled as she walked out the house, sure that Tyler was still staring at her with disbelief

She made sure she was far from the house before taking her phone out her pocket. She scrolled down to his name, pressing call and pushing the phone to her ear with urgency.

"Hello?" She smiled at the voice.

"Klaus? How about that one way ticket to New Orleans?"

* * *

Caroline looked down at the address that was scribbled in her own hand writing. She peered through the iron gates. She couldn't see much but anyhow she unlocked the gate with the key Klaus had sent her. She proceeded to walk under an archway which lead her into a courtyard. Sat in the middle was a water fountain with water spraying from every angle. Caroline couldn't help but stop and admire its beauty.

She followed the directions that would lead her to Klaus' apartment. Trekking up the stairs she noticed that these blocks of apartments were different than usual. They gave a off a sense of wealth and luxury, which she expected from Klaus, however the place seemed cold and held to many secrets. She shrugged off the feeling and continued until she reached his door on the top floor.

Klaus had told her the door would be unlocked, so Caroline pushed the door open expecting Klaus to greet her. She was slightly disappointed when she didn't see him, but she put her bags down anyway. The place was very grand; very Klaus, Caroline thought. She was amazed from the view, as Klaus' apartment was on the top floor it over looked New Orleans. What was even better was that the window stretched to each side of the wall. She smiled widely at the thought of this being her home now.

After exploring the apartment twice, Klaus still hadn't returned. She frowned as she watched the sun dissolved behind the buildings. He didn't even leave a note. She suddenly felt a presence behind her and jumped up with excitement. When she turned however it wasn't Klaus. The vampire that stood in front of her was dark coloured and very toughly built, he dominated the room at once. He was smirking at Caroline, his arms folded across his chest.

"Whats a pretty little thing like you doing here?" his voice was cold. He looked her up and down as if she was meat. Caroline felt disgusted. She folded her arms across her chest and stared at him hard.

"I'm waiting for Klaus," she said sternly. The vampires smirk turned into a grin. His smile was charming but Caroline knew not to fall for it.

"Well," he said, stepping forward so he was just centimeters from her. He put his hand below her chin and pushed her head upward so she was looking at him. "Anything that's Klaus' is also mine," he smirked.

She slapped his hand away. "I'm not a prostitute," she said with disgust. He began laughing and stepped back.

"You're a fierce one, aren't you," he chuckled. "I'm Marcel, a friend of Klaus," he said. He poured himself a drink, staring at her while he took a sip.

"I'm Caroline," she said. Her hand firmly placed on her hip. She kept her eyes on his, an attempt to show him that she wasn't scared of him. Before Marcel could speak a familiar British voice interrupted him.

"Marcel," Klaus said calmly. He was leaning against the doorway, looking directly at Marcel. Caroline's heart beat gave a leap and she seemed to relax at Klaus' presence.

"Klaus," Marcel said with surprise. They looked at each other for a moment, as if they were having an unspoken conversation. "I'll leave you to it," Marcel finally said. Caroline wasn't sure but she thought she saw Marcel wink at Klaus, but before she could punch him in the face he left.

"Klaus," she sighed with relief. She vampire sped towards him, instantly wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. He stumbled back slightly, before wrapping his arms around her waist. She wanted to melt into him, so she pulled him even closer. She could smell the cologne on him, which made her relax in his arms. She laughed and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Hello, love," he said into her ear. He already felt like home to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Big Easy**

When Caroline woke up the next morning she could hear voices from somewhere behind the door. She pushed herself from her bed and wrapped the dressing gown round her. Looking through the crack in the curtain she saw that the sun was already high in the sky; it must have been around noon. Although Klaus did protest against it, Caroline slept in the spare bedroom; she wasn't exactly ready to go further with Klaus, yet. Before opening the door, she listened into the voices curiously.

"Klaus, I need it done by tonight," said the voice. From last nights encounter, she was sure it was Marcel's.

"And I repeat Marcel, I can't do tonight," It was Klaus voice, this time he wasn't talking so calmly.

"This my town now Klaus. My rules," said Marcel. The conversation was becoming more heated, Caroline could tell by the sudden anger in their voices. Before she could think she turned the handle and walked out of the room, eyes greeting her on the other side. She suddenly felt very stupid, especially seeing Klaus and Marcel stood face to face with not so happy expressions on their faces. A group of vampires stood behind Marcel, they looked just as awkward as she did. Klaus stepped back from Marcel and his lips spread in to a smile.

"Uh-uh, sorry," she said, stumbling back into the room and slamming the door. She buried her face in her hands with embarrassment.

"I'll give you till midnight Klaus," said Marcel. Klaus didn't say anything, he looked at Marcel with anger until he left along with the rest.

"Agh," Klaus growled, picking up a glass from beside him and throwing it against the wall. He didn't like how Marcel was in control of things. Of his town. Its what motivated him to keep his 'alliance' with the witches, although he didn't like it much. He glanced over are Caroline's door and thought about what she'd think if she found out. Not just of the witches, but of his baby. The words even disgusted him and he couldn't bear to hurt Caroline like that.

Her door clicked open and she peered out, spotting Klaus instantly. "Morning!" she said brightly, not a sign of embarrassment from her earlier interruption. He smiled at the sight of her and watched as she walked into the kitchen.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked, following her around the island. "How about some pancakes?"

She looked up at him and laughed. "You can make pancakes?" she said, raising her eyebrows at him. Their eyes lingered for a moment, before Caroline dropped them.

"1000 years of living, of course I know how to make a pancake," he smirked.

* * *

When Caroline arrived at New Orleans she didn't get much of chance to see anything, the eagerness to see Klaus had overwhelmed her. Now, Klaus lead her through the streets of the french quarter which were very beautiful in themselves, with each house painted in its own unique way. Caroline admired the rows of jazz bars, which she knew would be buzzing with life tonight. From a distance she could already hear the music of one of New Orleans famous street festivals. She could now understand why Klaus was so fond of the place.

The street was an array of vibrant colours, not just from the streetlights where banners hung, but dancers dressed in colourful costumes glided down the street. Neon feathers spouted from African dancers masks; sequins glittering in the sun, making the street floor dance with tiny light dots. Not only was the sight so amazing, but the aromatic smell of cultural foods hit you so suddenly, you're drawn to taste the cuisine.

Klaus put his hand around Caroline's hips, leading her through the crowd. He watched her as she explored the street, her expression so mesmerized. Her eyes flickered from every direction try to soak up the sight of colours. There was music all around them and the atmosphere was a mixtures of excitement, passion and feeling. Klaus pulled Caroline off to one side, showing her the food stands which were hidden between the flood of people.

"Here, try this," said Klaus, exchanging money with the man behind the food trailer. He pushed the cream filled paper plate towards her. Caroline dipped the spoon into the thick cream-like substance. "Its called Daulat ki chaat, its an Old Delhi street snack," he said over the top of the music..

"Its delicious," Caroline said. Klaus placed his hand at the bottom of her back to navigate her through the crowd once again. For a moment Caroline felt like she had definitely made the right choice in coming to New Orleans. _We are the same_. Klaus had once said to her, she partly understood it now. How they both loved the world and admired other cultures. They couldn't just stay in one place for a long time but they had to explore.

Klaus had taken Caroline to the far end of the street, where the crowd was much smaller and the music wasn't as loud. Groups of people huddled round various artist, who flicked their paint brushes onto the canvas so quickly, even Caroline couldn't tell if they were a vampire or not. Caroline knew how much Klaus loved art; from past experiences. She also knew how incredible he was at painting it. She watched him as he stared at the artists drawing with concentration.

"What would you say it represents?" said Klaus, his eyes still fixed on the painting. Caroline followed his gaze and examined the artists work.

"Its a tree," she said. "The trees branches are twisted and dark, but through the branches of which hold great secrets and lies there is sunshine. The sun is trying to get through to to the tree, because it needs nourishment and love. That's how it can better," She looked over at him. He didn't say anything though, clenching his jaw he opened his mouth to speak.

"How about I show you my favourite spot in New Orleans," he said, smiling at her. She wasn't sure what she had said that was wrong, but his eyes seemed sad. She smiled brightly back at him nevertheless and nodded.

Klaus took her onto the roof of a tall building, like many of the buildings in New Orleans painted with bright colours, this one was a turquoise colour. The music was at more of a distance now, but rather it being far away it was just below them. He lead her to the edge of the roof, where from looking down you could see tiny colourful dots parading down the street. The street fair was now below them and it looked just as amazing from above.

"Wow," Caroline gasped. Away from the music and noise, the street festival looked so tiny. It made her think that this was only a fraction of what New Orleans had to offer.

"You know," started Klaus. "New Orleans was so small when I came, almost 100 years ago, my family moved here and helped build it, it was great time then," he sighed. Caroline listened carefully. "Marcel," the mention of his name made Caroline's expression change but he continued anyway. "He was just an orphan back then, until I showed him the ropes. I told him all my tricks. He was taught from the best. Then we were driven out by my father and I left Marcel," he looked distantly at the roof tops of other buildings. "He claims he's king now," he said, just barely through his teeth. She thought she heard him whisper something else under his breath but she couldn't catch it.

The sun had already disappeared and in the distance they could see night had already arrived. They continued to stare down at the crowds until you could only see the street lamps, like stars below. It was only 11pm but Caroline knew Klaus needed to do something for Marcel before midnight. She let him take her home, where she crawled under the covers and waited for any sign of Klaus leaving. She planned to follow him and although Caroline didn't want Klaus to do what Marcel asked him to do she was disappointed when she heard his door click open.

She jumped out of bed, trying quietly to walk across the bedroom towards the door. She pressed her ear to the door and listened for any sign of movement. When she thought it was clear, she twisted the door handle and stepped into the dark hallway. She guessed he might have gone out the apartment already so she began to walk in the direction of the door. She felt a presence behind her before she could take one step.

"Caroline?" asked Klaus. She span round to find Klaus shirtless in a pair of pyjama bottoms. Although Caroline had seen Klaus shirtless before she couldn't help but stare before remembering he had just caught her sneaking out.

"I- uh- needed something to drink," she said quickly, she wasn't sure how good she was at lying but Klaus seemed to buy it.

"There is some blood in the fridge," he said. She wanted to get away quickly, as she felt very exposed since she wore only a tank top and pyjama bottoms, but the question she was tempted to ask him lingered at the back of her mind.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked. His expression stayed calm, as if he had nothing to hide.

"I was thirsty too," he said, holding up a glass of whisky and shaking it, causing the ice to clink against the glass.

"Oh," she said disappointed.

"Goodnight Caroline," he said, before disappearing into his own room.

"Night," she sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, hello fellow readers. I'd just like to thank you, for following, reviewing and favouriting my fic. This chapter is more of a filler, but its cute and you should see a bit of Klaus' humanity.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Under The Stars**

Tugging the dress over her body, Caroline stood in front of the mirror examining her appearance. She had only brought a few dresses that would fit an occasion like this and this was the one she liked the most. It was plain and simple but she thought it made her blond hair stand out more. She frowned at her reflection, unsure whether Klaus would like it. She thought it would be too boring for him, but she grabbed her clutch anyway.

Klaus had been sat in the living room for about an hour waiting for Caroline. He flicked through some book which had been laid out on the table but even so he was getting frustrated. When she stepped out of her room Klaus was instantly blown away. The dress she wore was very plain, long sleeved and reached her mid-thigh. He thought she looked very beautiful yet very sexy in it. He was surprised to see her blush, he didn't expect to have that affect on her.

"You look amazing, love," he said, his jaw wide open.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she said smirking.

* * *

He walked her through the streets of the french quarter yet again, but this time night was looming over them. The streets were filled with crowds of people - mostly vampires, piling into local jazz bars. Caroline looped her arm through his and Klaus caught himself smiling at the gesture. He took her further away from the busy street and turned into one which was more narrow; the music from the street was not distant to them both. They walked towards a crowd of people gathered around a small bar, it too was jazz but it was more intimate and relaxed.

"If you want to go somewhere more loud.." he suggested.

"No, here's perfect," she smiled.

Skipping to the front of the queue, Klaus nodded at the doorman who let them enter. Caroline wasn't surprised at this, being the original vampire-hybrid must have its perks. Inside the bar the lights were dim and there was the slight hum of chatter. In the background she could hear the jazz music played by a band on stage.

"What would you like to drink, love?" He asked her.

"Vodka and Coke," she said.

Klaus repeated this to the barman and of course ordered whisky for himself.

"This place is really great," she said, taking a sip of her drink. They went over and sat at a table with sofas.

"So, enlighten me, how are my friends back in Mystic Falls," said Klaus smirking. He laid back into the sofa, resting his arms behind her.

"Well, I wouldn't know where to begin," she said. "Bonnie has disappeared, apparently she is with her mum, but she hasn't been answered any of my calls and texts and you never guess what? Jeremy is back, he says Bonnie did a spell but he won't say where she is," she said, flustered. "and let me not start on Elena and Damon, throwing looks at each other like they are freaking Romeo and Juliet, I'm so glad I got out of there before I staked myself,"

Klaus grew rather amused as Caroline babbled on about mystic falls. He enjoyed the sound of her voice and even when her glass was empty he ordered her a new once, although he knew he shouldn't have. She did stop talking finally and the subject turned to Klaus.

"So whats the deal with Marcel," she asked, her words slightly slurred.

"What is there to tell? He claims to own the town," he said simply.

"But I only see vampires here, I'd thought there would be witches here too?" She asked.

"Oh, there are witches here," his eyes flickered over to the waitress collecting drinks from a table, she was frowning. "But they are much more.. restricted here," Klaus didn't go into how much detail about how the witches were treated under Marcel's rule, he even found himself hating how he kept them like herded sheep ready for the slaughter. At the thought of Marcel, Klaus spotted him walking across the bar towards them, two women in toe.

"Klaus," Marcel grinned at him with open arms.

"Marcel," Klaus replied, smiling back. He sat down in front of him and Caroline and could instantly feel her tense up.

"What brings you here, mate?"

"I thought I'd take these fine young ladies for a drink," he said flashing the girls a smile. Caroline noticed the bite mars along their necks and arms. She had to look away, as she knew how horrible it was to be in that position with a vampire. "Well Caroline, you look beautiful tonight," she caught Marcel wink at her and almost leapt forward to snap his neck but remained still and stared at him coldly.

"Oh, and Klaus, I'm expecting you to make an appearance tomorrow, we have business to discuss,"

"Of course my friend, I will be their," he said, clenching his jaw. He noticed Marcel's 'body guards' watching him closely. Marcel left and Caroline waited until he was from hearing distance.

"I don't like him," she whispered, "No offence," Klaus didn't say anything, but agreed in his head. He was glad Caroline had not fallen for his charm.

"How about we get out of here," he said, standing up and offering Caroline his hand.

* * *

When they walked through the streets, the sky was completely black with only stars for light. It was well past midnight and Caroline was tripping over her feel as she walked. He took his jacket off and draped it around her shoulders and let her lean on him.

"Tell me a story," she said, her voice tired.

Klaus hesitated for a moment but did as she asked anyway. "In the 16th century, I spent quite a lot of time in Italy. I, Rebekah and Elijah were laying low as we had just ran from yet another place our father chased us out of. The place was on the outskirts of Florence, very beautiful city. You could see the main church from where we lived. I know you would have loved it; orchids stretched for miles in every direction. And then during the sunset, the sky would be lit up by this vibrant orange colour and the sun would shine across the tops of the pink flowers growing on the trees. Its a sight you would have loved. Its one of my places in the world." he sighed.

"That's not a story," she whispered. By the time they had finished they had arrived at the apartment and Caroline had almost fallen asleep on his shoulder. He carried her into bed, leaving her clothes on because he wasn't sure how she'd react if he tried to take them off. As he turned to leave she grabbed his wrist.

"Please stay," she whispered sleepily. He wasn't sure what to do and hopelessly looked around the room for help. "Please," she said. He got into bed next to her where she instantly curled up next to him. Klaus couldn't relax though, he was sure she could feel him tense up. She fell asleep and he followed soon after.

* * *

**Hello again, don't forget to keep following and reviewing, it means so much to me! I also need a fanfic poster so if someone would kindly like to make me one send me a PM. Thankyou!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Secrets**

Caroline looked down at the note Klaus had left her. She sighed heavily crumpling the note and throwing it into the bin.

_'Gone to see Marcel, be back later'_

She felt so stupid to be feeling so disappointed in him. After last night which she remembered, as she did wake up in the middle of the night to find him next to her, she would have thought he might have stayed to say good morning to her. It wasn't like Klaus. _Maybe,_ she thought,_ maybe I shouldn't have invited him into bed_. She laughed and shook her head; Klaus had 'business' to attend to but it didn't put her at ease that he was with Marcel.

* * *

Klaus sat on the sofa of Marcel's front living room. His 'inner circle' were gathered waiting for the arrival of Marcel. Klaus said nothing; he listened into some conversations hoping for some useful information. When Marcel arrived he feel the atmosphere suddenly change; fear.

"Brothers," he grinned. "I have good new for you all," he began. He paced the room, all eyes fixed on him. "We are going on a witch hunt," The room burst into chatter - mostly joyful and excitement. Marcel coughed and the room fell silent. "I've received  
an anonymous tip that witches have been casting spells against me," Klaus tensed up, this can't be his witches, they are too careful. "I believe the movement is led by Adelaide Anderson," Klaus relaxed, he was safe. "Tomorrow my friends we are having a party,"

Rolling his eyes Klaus laughed. "You're scared of some witches?"

"Klaus, these witches are powerful, they are powerful enough to destroy me," he said. "Now we don't want that," Marcel towered over Klaus.

"Of course we don't," Klaus smiled. He clenched his jaw and stared hard at Marcel.

"Meeting over," said Marcel and most vampires fled. "Klaus I'd like a word," he turned to face him. "I'd like to know if I can trust you. You need to understand that I own this town." he said. "I did learn everything from you,"

"You learnt from the best," said Klaus.

"I did," Marcel said. "Klaus, I'd like to see you by my side tomorrow at the hunt," he said firmly. "If not you're out of the circle and quarter,"

Of course Klaus wasn't going to go. No one was going to tell him what to do or where to go.

* * *

It had been hours since Klaus had left and Caroline was growing frustrated. She sat in the apartment making use of anything she could find. She spent most her time over thinking about last night and doubting her actions.

She leaped up hearing voices behind the door, followed by a knock. Stood behind it was Hayley and Elijah. Both as shocked as Caroline was.

"Caroline what an unexpected surprise," said Elijah.

"I- um- what is she doing here," she said narrowing her eyes at Hayley.

"I was just about to ask you the same," she responded.

"We're here to see Klaus," said Elijah.

"He's not here at the moment," she said to him. "But I don't understand why slut here needs to see him too,"

"Its about the baby," he said.

"What baby?"


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Chapter 5: Lost**

"What baby?" Caroline sputtered.

Elijah and Hayley quickly glance and each other. He looked sympathetically at her, rubbing his forehead with confusion. He brushed past Caroline quickly; by the table he picked up a book flicking through it.

"What baby Klaus?" she started. "What has Klaus got to do with a baby," She looked from Elijah to Hayley, determined for an answer.

"He didn't tell you?" He sighed, slamming the book back onto the table.

"Tell me what Elijah?"

"I think we should wait for Klaus to come back,"

"No," she stammered. "You tell me now,"

"Please Caroline, Its best we wait for Klaus,"

"I'm not waiting for him." she said. "You will tell me now,"

She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Klaus.." he faded. She watched as he trekked across the room to stand besides Hayley. "Klaus got Hayley pregnant,"

Caroline wasn't sure if she heard right. She tried laughing it off_ it was a joke of course_, but she couldn't muster a single sound. Silence settled as Caroline tried to soak in the information.

_No. Its not possible._

She'd been staring at a blank space for a while, that when she looked up at Elijah his brow was knitted with worry. Hayley's expression was indifferent, she didn't seem much to pleased nor too happy.

"Can you repeat that?" It was Caroline who spoke, her words shaking.

"Look Barbie, Klaus got me pregnant. okay?" Hayley seemed frustrated.

"H-how is that possible?" she looked directly at Elijah. The little corner in her mind hoped this wouldn't be true, she could almost hear the amusement in their words - but that was only a wish.

"We're not entirely sure, we believe its because of Klaus' werewolf side," Caroline had already zoned out at this point. Her mind swimming with never ending thoughts and unanswered question.

_Why?_

_When?_

_How?_

The voice in her head was screaming at her; she had been so foolish.

Caroline hadn't noticed Klaus' presence until the sudden movement of Elijah. Snapping out of her trance she saw Klaus at the door. Hands curled into a fist and his jaw clenched with anger.

"Elijah," he began. "What are you doing here?" Klaus didn't need Elijah for an answer - Caroline's face gave it all away. She looked differently at him, he could see the betrayal in her eyes. "Leave," he snapped at Hayley and Elijah. Caroline stood glued to the ground as Elijah and Hayley left.

Klaus paraded across the room towards the drink cabinet. He poured himself whisky into the glass and drank. He didn't look at her.

"How could you," she began. "How could you lie to me Klaus,"

Silence.

"How long did you think you could keep this a secret?"

Silence.

"God damn it Klaus, say something," she screamed. He turned to look at her, his eyes sad.

"Caroline," he said, he sped to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged off the grip, his face fell. "You need to understand I did this to protect you,"

"I'm not a baby Klaus," she said. "If you haven't noticed I'm a vampire,"

"I knew if you found out you'd be hurt and react like this," he shifted his eyes away from hers. "Please, love,"

"You bastard. Yes I would have reacted like this but I would have gotten over it, because I knew you told me the truth,"

"Plea-"

"But this has hurt me Klaus. You betrayed me. You lied to me. You fucking bastard," her voice croaked as she spoke, her throat tightened.

"You don't understand, this is so much bigger,"

"Oh please, enlighten me, tell me what is so big you can't tell me,"

"I can't,"

"Of course you can't," she sighed. "This was a mistake. I should never have came. Just when I was beginning to trust you," she turned to walk away.

"Please Caroline," she spun round, grabbing the nearest object beside her. She threw the plate at Klaus, where it smashed into pieces behind him,

"Leave me alone," she growled. She slammed to door of her room and collapsed into bed. The tears came fast as she curled upon the bed, her face buried in her knees.

_How could he._

All she thought about was how much she hated him.

But Caroline didn't hate him, no matter how hard she tried to feel the urge to hurt him. She didn't hate him; she hated how he lied to her. She wanted answers but she didn't want to see Klaus either. She spread herself across the bed, noticing the invisible weight on her chest. It gave her no energy to get up, just to cry.

Caroline sobbed through the night until she ran dry. She vaguely remembered a door slamming meaning Klaus had probably left. She listened carefully for his boots slapping the floor and was relived when the apartment responded with silence. She shuffled out the room to the kitchen where she raided the refrigerator until she found the ice cream. Remembering a spoon, she wrapped a coat round her and opened the door.

Night had already settled, she could feel the cool breeze against her skin. She opened the ice cream, dipping her spoon into the chocolate mixture. She walked through streets until she was sure she was lost; she wanted it to stay like that. She found a bench by an abandoned playground. It stood at the peak of the hill, overlooking the tall towers of the St. Louis Cathedral. Below she could see lights twinkling caused by streets lamps where she knew there was street life. She thought about the people down their - maybe some were vampires; young, free and in love. Or maybe they were human; their whole life ahead of them, but not a clue of what lies beyond their world.

Caroline continued to eat the ice cream. It wasn't until she saw the moon was beyond half way that she had eaten almost all the ice cream. She now had to find her way back, which was a problem since she didn't know the city well. She walked through the streets, tripping over cobbled roads and even passing a few people who seemed too under the influence to be of any use. Half an hour later she was sure she was going round in circle. She'd ate the ice cream and threw it away. Thinking back to the times Klaus had taken her out she tried to recognize street names but the city was a maze.

She pushed her hand through her hair in frustration. She was stranded in a narrow street which was a dead end. She sighed, sliding down the wall so she was sitting on the cold ground. She didn't jump when a silhouette began walking towards her. She watched as it got closer, revealing it was a girl. The girl stopped in front of her, towering over her.

"Do you need any help?" he voice was warm and soothing.

"No, I'm great thanks," mumbled Caroline.

"Come on, when do you usually come across someone sitting on the street and its always just 'great'," he laughed slightly. Through the dark she could see the girl had stretched her hand for Caroline to take. The girl pulled her up. They were almost the same height and Caroline could just make out her blonde hair.

"My names Camille," she said. Caroline examined what she could see of her face closely. She wasn't a vampire, but maybe she knew about them.

"I'm Caroline," she said.

"So, what are you doing out here," she asked. she jiggled some keys in her hand.

"I'm lost," sighed Caroline.

"Oh, where do you live?" Caroline gave as much of the address she could remember. Camille gave her some directions. "I'd invite you inside for some coffee, but you don't seem hammered," she laughed. She unlocked the door before turning to face Caroline. "Sure you'll get home okay?"

Caroline laughed and nodded. "Nice to meet you Camille," she said. "Hope we can see each other again,"

Caroline was relived when she found the building. She unlocked the door to the apartment and was greeted by silence. Klaus hadn't come home, she didn't really care where he was. She crawled into bed, relaxing into the mattress like she'd hadn't slept in it for days. She quickly drifted into a deep slumber.


End file.
